This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The GLIDE docking algorithm will be evaluated for its performance when applied to the prediction of the structures and energetics of carbohydrate-protein complexes.